We Aren't That Different After All
by AxeLTheTree
Summary: New Note: I know it's prob. not any better. This is my first story. I hope you like it. Please R&R. It will be very helpful if I could make better fan fics. I do no own RF2. For now please enjoy a Aria x Orland . More chapters soon.
1. Short Memory

Aria's POV

"Well I'm off! Bye Mom!"

_I can't wait to see Orland! I will talk to him again_

"Good Morning Orland! How are you?"

"Go away useless human! You aren't worth my time Aria!" He smiled when he said that in a cold way.

_How weird. We used talk when we were kids. We even had a pretend wedding. Ever since we went to middle school he ignored me I wonder why._

Orland's POV

_Why did I say that to Aria? I can't believe that happened. Look what I did I made her cry a bit. Her tears rolled slowly down her cheek._

"Wait Aria…."

"Time to start class" Barret said. "Get to your seats."

Aria's POV

"Um can I speak to you Orland?"

"Sure, I guess so human."

_I was afraid to look at him, but I had to. I will tell him what's on my mind_

"Why am I always called a human! I am a quarter elf, so are you! I just don't have elf ears!!"

_Everyone stared. I didn't care though. I just wanted him to know. _

Orland's POV"

"I'm so sorry… I didn't know how you feel. To be honest I wanted to say sorry all this time. Please forgive me."

"It's okay Orland. I forgive you! In fact, I love you so much I will always forgive you!"

_Huh you love me I love you too….._

"_I love you too, with all of my heart!"_

"_I'm so glad to hear that!" Then I kissed her on the cheek._

"_What was that for" I saw her blush in different shade of red. All I could was smile. She smiled back._

_Aria's POV_

_We got married in a big ceremony with everyone in the village. We were all very happy . We were never different at all. Isn't that funny?_

_And so… Orland and Aria lived Happily ever after. The end_

_Please Review!_


	2. Remake part 1

Aria's POV

"Well I'm off! Bye Mom!" I was excited. I will be in class again. "Bye Aria!" mom replied. My mom had the most beautiful name in the world, Cecilia. She was a maid, but quite a good one. She may be quiet and speak to weird people like Alicia, but she can do anything in an instant. She always cleans my room.

*later*

As I was walking past my barn I jumped into the puddles of rain from last night's storm. There was a HUGE rainbow leading to where Leann, Leonel, Cammy, and Orland's area. Then I thought to myself.

_I can't wait to see Orland! I will talk to him again. Ever since I met him, I had a big crush on him. Unlike those little ones like I use to have on Leonel. I'm so happy just being right next to him._

I finally arrived at Alvarna Academy. I went to my homeroom 2-1 (Name of my class) middle school division. I past everyone else and came up to Orland.

"Good Morning Orland! How are you?" I was smiling as if I were in a chipper mood.

"Go away useless human! You aren't worth my time Aria!" He said in a bad mood. Smiling his cold smile. He then slapped me hard on the cheek.

_How weird. Maybe something happened. I don't think so, We used talk when we were kids. We even had a pretend wedding. Ever since we went to middle school he ignored me I wonder why. When he said that tears rolled down on my rosy cheeks. Tears came rolling down fast. It got all over my collar on my shirt. It was wet, sweaty, and somewhat sticky._

Orland's POV

_Why did I say that to Aria? I can't believe that happened. I just did a horrible thing, I made her cry a bit. Her tears rolled fast down her cheek._

"Wait Aria…."

_I was going to say sorry but I couldn't get my self to say at. I'm just a coward after all. She's so brave I kind of think she's cute. But I say harsh words on accident. Even to Jake, I mean my dad. Ever since The lady who could've my mom married Kyle. He hated him until they made up. He was missing for years, but Aria brought him back. I was angry at that until recently._

I frowned looking at something else

"Time to start class" Barret said. "Were going to the library. You guys behave to Mana. I will watch.

"Yay!" everyone shouted but me

"Hn." I muttered

Aria's POV

"Um can I speak to you Orland?"

"Sure, I guess so human."

_I was afraid to look at him, but I had to. I will tell him what's on my mind_

"Why am I always called a human! I am a quarter elf, so are you! I just don't have elf ears!!"

_Everyone stared. I didn't care though. I just wanted him to know. Even thought he will hate me for it. I'm so sad, yet happy. Tears rolled down again on my cheek. My eyes became red._

Orland's POV

_I think I like her a lot. I didn't mean to yell at her. I am gonna say it now._

"I like you, I mean I am sorry!" Everyone gasped even Barrett and Mana.

"Whoa, didn't see that coming" My friend Leann said in shock drooping her Chinese manju, her favorite lunch to eat on the floor.

Aria grabbed Leann's hand in a harsh way and stomped away in rage with Leann tagging along behind.

_I guess I am a Jerk to Aria now. How will I face her?_

Everyone else got back to what they were doing even though Cammy muttered " I wish someone told me that they like me." and everyone else laughed especially when she pouted.

_I need some advice. _I thought then it just came into my mind, _Barrett can after class. _I grinned and walk away from the library

* * *

Chapter 2 is coming up soon

Next location : episode 2 forest

.


	3. Remake part 2

**Bold=whisper**

Location : Trieste Forest

Aria's POV

"W-Where are going Aria? Can you at least let go of my hand and tell me what's going on?" I just stop walking and turned and sighed.

"If you want to know that badly I'll tell you everything."

"Yay!" She said joyfully and then she stretched with her arms in the air as she yawned .

"So," I started "I was….."

Leann's POV

"I get it now!" I grinned after saying it cheerfully.

"So now you know?"

Teehee "Yeah! Huh?" I turned around and saw an orc. " Monster!!!!!! AHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I'll kill it!"

"Be Careful! It's stronger looking than usual.

Aria's POV

I took my short sword out and started to hit the orc the same way over and over. The orc finally went to the forest of beginnings.

"Thanks aria!" Leann said gratefully "Let's go back to school, Barrett must be really mad. Right at that moment…

"Aria! Where were you?!?" the angrily voice came. I froze and turned around. It was Barrett tightening his fists. "That's it! You and Leann have to clean library for a whole season. Since you brought Leann, You will have to clean the school every holiday for the rest of this season!"

"Okay I will!" I said happily so my penalty will get reduced "That won't work" He turned around and left.

Location: Library

"ARGGG!!" I yelled in the library.

"**Aria, people are studying! This is still fun right? Although you can't go to the dance festival though" **Leann frowned.

"STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID ORLAND!!!!!!!" I said out loud. "I don't care if he hears me! Smack me why won't you?" I was really upset at him. I threw a book real hard at the wall. It opened up a page that left a note. It was crumpled. I picked it up & read it.

Dear Aria,

I love you even though I m a jerk. Please be nice and forgive me from Orland.

* * *

Have fun!

Next Location: episode 3 (back in time) school


	4. Remake part 3

(Still in Library)

Orland's POV

"Um, Barrett? Can I talk to you after school?" I was so nervous that I blushed. "Um sure Orland. I don't mind!" He grinned at me.

Barrett's POV

Finally he thinks like a real kid. I patted his head and started class. I taught the youngsters how to make a critical ring. "First you need a Panther claw, 2 silver, Scorpion pincer , insect jaw and a bull horn. Any questions?" Serena raised her hand. "What? Do you have a question?" I asked. She stood up "Where do babies come from? I was reading a book about it yesterday and I looked at the medical books and I couldn't find an answer." She sat down. " Um, Well um… " I was shocked to hear that question. Everyone was giggling.

"That is an inappropriate question. You get detention!" Everyone stared at Serena.

Then all of a sudden Mana barged into the room.

Mana's POV

I was so worried about Leann and Aria, I had to come into the room to check up on them. They weren't there. I rushed to Barrett and whispered something important in his ear. **"Look for Leann and Aria. I'll take your place." **He replied in mine **"Got it.** Class, Mana will give you a fun lesson while I gotta run an errand ok?"

"Ok!" The class replied

"I will teach you guys how to… um"

"How about combat?" a kid from 3-1(another grade) asked

"No, She can't fight unlike Kyle." another kid said.

Kyle….Kyle….Kyle. I miss him. He left before anyone can say goodbye. I used to like him, but then he married Ceci.

I held back my frown and smiled.

"I know! Let's write down how we feel? It won't be a lesson but if something is bothering you or you want to write a note that is also fine. Write away now!"

Orland's POV

Hm, What to write what to write.. I know! I will write an apology letter to Aria. I started to write the letter. It was short, but good enough. It was now 3:00pm and time to leave. I was rushing and put the letter in the book and left it on the table. I realized it at 6:00pm when we were getting ready to eating with guests. Who? Aria, Leann, Serena and Sera, Leonel, Cammy, and Roy. Mostly 2-1 and Roy and Cammy are 3-1. Actually I was a guest at Leann's house. Before any of them arrived I was at the church with Barret.

"You really think she hates me? I can't face her tonight. I might get her mad. What should I do Barrett?"

"I think you need to be kind. She is also mad yet sad. I think you two should make up. Oh it's 6 you're gonna be late. Remember be yourself." He patted my head and I walked towards Leann's house. I opened the door. I saw Leonel kiss Aria on the cheek. I was shocked. My heart squeezed and I clench my fist in anger. Is this jealousy? I am not sure though. I walked out of there (entrance) into the dining room. I guess I let them be if they like each other . I wasn't paying attention when Leann said hi. I was still frowning and sighed. Leann poked me on the cheek. **"Are you okay Orland?" **that was Leann whispering in my ear. At least she is concerned. "You are a nice friend of Aria right?

"Right" she replied

"Can you do me a favor after dinner?"

"Sure" she replied back . I bet she knows what I will ask her.

Aria's POV

Huh? It's Orland. That dude is gonna drive me nuts I just know it. I was too mad to see him, but after I saw that note, I can't help but blush. I have to not look at him the whole time no matter what he says. I won't know what I'd do, blush or get angry. Who knows, we just have to wait and se at dinner.

Next time : Episode 4 Dinner with you


End file.
